Die Reise
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Mai, Joey, Tristan, Tea und Yugi sind auf der Reise zu einem riesigen Turnier. In einem engen Bus mit nur einem Zelt und einer langen Fahrt. Lest selbst. JoeyXMai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts...

Anfang der Reise 

Ich will da hin. Ich will zu diesem Turnier. Es ist in Kalifornien. Das ist ziemlich weit weg von Tokio. Aber ist mir egal. Wenn ich da gewinne, bei diesem gigantischen Duell Monsters Turnier in Kalifornien, dann werde ich ganz groß. Dann brauche ich niemanden mehr. Ich habe niemanden. Aber ich brauche jemanden. Und das will ich ändern...

Den Flug konnte ich alleine nicht bezahlen. Also war ich wohl oder übel gezwungen, Yugi, Tea, Tristan – und Joey – zu fragen, ob sie mitkommen. Sonderaktion – Gruppenpreis – billiger. Sie waren begeistert und jetzt sitzen wir hier in Georgia. Ja, das war der einzige Flug den wir nehmen konnten. So ein Dreck. Wie sollen wir jetzt nach Kalifornien kommen? Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen hinzutrampen. Ich werde die anderen stehen lassen und jemand nimmt mich bestimmt mit. Ich bin groß, blond und habe einen kurzen Rock an, da wird jemand anhalten. Aber das wäre Wahnsinn, es ist so weit bis zu unserem Ziel.

Joey: Und was jetzt?

Idiot. Idiot. Keiner antwortet ihm.

Joey: Hallo? Wie sollen wir denn jetzt nach Kalifornien kommen?

Tristan: Das frage ich mich aber auch...

Sind doch beides Trottel. Aber Joey noch mehr. Ein süßer blonder Trottel. Hilfe. Hör auf, Mai.

Süßer blonder Trottel: Mai, war doch deine Idee! Sag doch mal was!

Ich: Willst du mir etwa die Schuld geben?

Habe wohl etwas geschrieen.

Süßer blonder Trottel: Vielleicht!

Er ist rot im Gesicht, er ist aufgebracht. Ich habe keine Lust zu streiten, also lasse ich es. Soll er doch platzen!

Yugi: Also...

Tea: Was denn?

Yugi: Ich habe da so eine Idee.

Tea: (guckt schwärmerisch) Schieß los!

Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt...

Yugi: Wisst ihr, also... Wir könnten uns doch einen Bus mieten.

Ich: Ach, und den bezahlt wer?

Joey: Ja, Alter, wer soll den denn bezahlen?

Muss er mir nachplappern? Oh, wie ich ihn manchmal hasse... Leider nur manchmal...

Yugi: Na ja, ich dachte... Wir schmeißen erst mal alle zusammen und

dann... schlafen wir ne Nacht in nem billigen Hotel und ich rufe

meinen Großvater an und der überweist genug Geld auf mein

Konto und dann – bezahl ich den Bus.

Tristan: Mensch, Alter, das können wir doch nicht annehmen. Das ist

doch viel zu teuer.

Yugi: Nee, ihr kennt ja den Tresor meines Opas nicht. Der hat für mich

gespart und jetzt brauchen wir das Geld doch.

Joey: Na dann, geh ihn mal anrufen. (Er grinst, herrje, er grinst und...)

Das Gleiche habe ich auch gerade gedacht.

Tea: Joey, du bist so unverschämt!

Joey: Was denn?

Unverschämt? Er hat doch nur gesagt, was er denkt. Und ich denke übrigens genauso, aber das sage ich nicht. Und Tea, diese kleine Was-Weiß-Ich soll ihre Finger von Joey lassen. Ach, was rede ich, sie ist doch eh Yugi verfallen...

Tristan: Joey, du bist unverbesserlich. Aber Yugi, das wäre echt

Wahnsinnig nett, wenn du das tun würdest.

Yugi: Mai?

Ich: Hm? (Scheine glasigen Blick gehabt zu haben.)

Yugi: Soll ich anrufen?

Ich: (Nicke.)

Yugi: (Grinst verschämt.) Kann ich dein Handy benutzen?

Toll, Handy leer, wir sitzen in der Pampa von Georgia, irgendwo im Nirgendwo und ich habe Hunger. Wir finden kein billiges Hotel. Es ist Wahnsinn, manchmal denken die Menschen einfach nicht mit. Ich bin die Einzige, die ein Zelt mitgenommen hat. Aber Schlafsäcke und son Kram haben die wenigstens dabei. Ich habe Tristan und Joey unwirsch befohlen, das Zelt aufzubauen. Am Straßenrand. Auf einem kleinen Fleckchen Grün. Nicht sehr gemütlich, aber ist mir total schnuppe.

Das Zelt ist nicht groß genug für uns alle und trotzdem haben wir uns reingequetscht. Ja, Tea hat sich neben Yugi gelegt, ganz beiläufig natürlich. Zu ihrer anderen Seite „liegt" Tristan und zu dessen anderer Seite ist die Zeltwand. Die am Rand werden immer zuerst gefressen. Alte Regel. Und ich liege am anderen Rand. Tristan, wir teilen ein Schicksal.

Joey ist noch nicht im Zelt. Wir liegen zu viert hier drin und es ist saueng. Wie soll er da noch reingehen? Und wohin legt er sich? Am besten ans Fußende, denn ich trete nachts manchmal. Komplett angezogen lege ich mich in meinen Schlafsack. Nur die Schuhe hab ich ausgezogen. Ob Tea sich gleich die Kleider vom Leib reißt? Mal sehen... Die Jungs lassen auch alles an. Und dann kommt Joey ins Zelt und wohin legt er sich? War ja klar, natürlich, quetscht sich zwischen Yugi und mich. Toll. Ich seh's schon kommen, das wird ne tolle Nacht.

Draußen hör ich die Autos. Joey grinst mich noch mal an, dann macht er die Augen zu. Hat sein T-Shirt ausgezogen, bevor er in den Schlafsack gekrochen ist. Bin komplett rot geworden, natürlich, er hat's gemerkt. Jetzt schläft er. Ich hör seinen Atem, der geht ruhig und schön. Fast wie Musik. Die anderen schlafen auch schon lange. Ich beobachte Joey. Er ist echt schön geworden. Aber ich muss aufhören, so über ihn zu denken, das ist bestimmt ungesund.

Als ich aufwache, hör ich immer noch nur Autos. Kein Vogelgezwitscher oder irgendwas schönes, nee, doofe Geräusche. Die anderen schlafen noch. Joey schläft auf dem Bauch, ist also ein Bauchschläfer. Ich bin auch ein Bauschschläfer. Die anderen drei sind Rückenschläfer, das sehe ich jetzt. Das Zelt ist stickig und furchtbar warm, es ist Sommer und wir sind fünf, also gehe ich raus. Wow, das ist angenehm, ein kleiner Wind auf meiner Haut. Besser als im Zelt, viel besser. Trotzdem ist es auch draußen sehr warm. Es wird bestimmt anstrengend nach Kalifornien zu kommen. Egal, ich will dahin...

Die anderen sind aufgewacht und kommen aus dem Zelt, mit derselben glücklichen Reaktion, als sie das kühle Lüftchen spüren. Joey hat sein T-Shirt noch nicht an. Ich werd schon wieder rot. Dann holt er's aber und zieht es an.

Yugi: Ich hab das Geld, mein Opa hat's überwiesen.

Tristan: Sehr gut, los wir gehen direkt mal auf Bussuche.

Tea: Wo kann man die denn mieten?

Yugi: Das müssen wir auch noch herausfinden.

Er hat es etwas spöttisch gesagt, aber Tea hat es nicht gemerkt. Sie hat wieder diesen schwärmerischen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sieht komisch neben Yugi aus, weil sie größer und dicker ist als er. Joey ist größer als ich. Und er hat mehr Muskeln...

Joey: Los, ich hab Hunger, lasst uns erst mal frühstücken!

Hach. Wir gehen frühstücken. Kleines Lokal. Nette Bedienung, der die Jungs nach der Reihe in den Ausschnitt starren. Ich kenn das. Dampfende Kaffeetassen vor uns, nur Tea trinkt Wasser. Zucker und Milch auf dem Tisch, alle nehmen sich, nur ich nicht, ich trink den schwarz. Ich hasse Kaffee. Hab vergessen, warum ich einen genommen hab.

Gesättigt gehen wir wieder, nachdem Joey fünf, Tea einen halben und wir anderen zwei Pfannkuchen gegessen haben. Ich hab wenig gesprochen. Mir geht's nicht gut.

Wir laufen durch die Stadt mit unserem ganzen Gepäck auf dem Rücken. Na ja, Tea und Tristan waren so doof, sich einen stinknormalen Koffer mitzunehmen, den müssen sie jetzt schleppen. Mein Rucksack hat die richtige Größe. Ich werde wohl waschen müssen, aber ist egal.

Da steht's: car renting. Sehr gut, alles wird gut. Wir gehen hin und da stehen Busse. Tolle Busse. Tea will den Pinken mieten und ich will den Lilanen. Ist doch ganz klar, dass es der Lilane sein muss! Tristan will den Blauen. Nee, da steig ich nicht ein. Joey sagt nichts.

Dann ich: Yugi, du hast bezahlt, du darfst entscheiden.

Mist, jetzt wird es wohl der Pinke werden, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen...

Yugi: Ich gebe Mai Recht, ich sollte entscheiden. (Er grinst.) Und

deshalb nehmen wir den Lilanen!

Tea: Yugi, warum nicht...

Yugi: Das hier war doch alles Mais Idee. Ich finde, das steht ihr zu.

Find ich gut, dass Yugi das alles so sieht. Aber wenn er versucht, sich einzuschleimen, dann soll er's lassen. Gut, wir nehmen den Lilanen, dann los. Yugi regelt das mit dem Bus. Er macht alles klar. In Kalifornien hat dieses Unternehmen einen weiteren Sitz, wir können die Karre dann da abgeben. Aber wir dürfen keinen Unfall bauen, das wäre eine Katastrophe.

Es geht los. Ich fahre. Die anderen haben auch alle schon ihren Führerschein, aber das ist mir egal, ich will als Erste fahren. Auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzt Tristan. Tea hinten in der Mitte, klammert sich an Yugis Arm und ist glücklich. Yugi lächelt auch. Tristan auch. Was ist den hier los? Sind wir im Honigkuchenland, oder was? Joey lächelt nicht, er guckt ganz normal aus dem Fenster. Er hat eine Sonnenbrille mit grünen Gläsern aufgesetzt. Steht ihm. Meine Sonnenbrille hat lilane Gläser. Ja, so was gibt's...

Die Sonne scheint und im Bus ist es brüllend heiß. Die Fenster sind offen und der Wind durchwühlt meine Haare. Es wir Mittag und wir machen Rast. Raststätte, Pommes, satt, weiter. Bevor es weitergeht gehen Tristan und Joey in das Wäldchen am Straßenrand und pinkeln. Mir ist so warm, dass ich mein T-Shirt ausziehe, ich habe meinen Bikini drunter. Dann setze ich mich schon mal wieder hinters Steuer. Yugi hat nur einen kleinen Blick riskiert, dann hat Tea ihn getreten. Aber als Joey und Tristan wieder da sind, ist plötzlich die Hölle los, wer vorne neben mir sitzen darf.

Joey: Du hast die ganze Zeit vorne gesessen!

Tristan: Na und?

Joey: Jetzt ich!

Tristan: Nein!

Joey: Und wie!

Und dabei prügeln sie sich wie kleine Kinder. Am Ende sitzt Joey vorne, grinst mich an, ich fahre los. Von da hinten kann Tristan mir nicht auf den Busen starren. Ich bin froh, dass Joey den Kampf gewonnen hat. Ich spüre seine Blicke ganz genau auf mir, die ganze Zeit.

Dann fällt mir ein, dass ich ja extra Kassetten mitgenommen hab. Ist mir egal, ob den anderen die Musik gefällt. Ich schieb's einfach rein, wird ich schon durchsetzen können.

Ich: (Zu Joey.) Guck mal bitte vorne in meinen Rucksack, bitte.

Joey: Okay.

Ich: (Bin leicht rot. Mir ist eingefallen, dass die Tampons vorne drin

Sind.) Such mal eine Kassette raus.

Joey: (Kramt herum, wird auch ein bisschen rot, holt eine Kassette

raus.) Hier, die vielleicht?

Ja, die ist perfekt. Er weiß nicht, was drauf ist, es ist eine gemischte Kassette, aber alle meine Lieblingslieder sind drauf. Ich schieb die Kassette rein und es fängt an zu dudeln. Als Erstes The Roots, _Seed_.

Im Rückspiegel sehe ich, dass Tea die Musik scheiße findet. Sie verzieht das Gesicht. Auch Yugi ist nicht begeistert und Tristan scheint gelangweilt. Nur Joey, der lehnt sich ultracool aus dem Fenster und wippt zufrieden mit dem Fuß im Takt der Musik. Er hat letztendlich aufgehört mich anzustarren. Halb schade.

Die Dämmerung fängt an. Wo sind wir? Fast in Alabama. Das ging ja richtig schnell... Wieder bauen die beiden wie gestern das Zelt auf, haben sich wieder versöhnt, hab mein T-Shirt nämlich immer noch nicht an. Ich hab im Bus die Kassette angelassen. Ich will Musik. Blur, _Song 2._

Ein rötlicher Schimmer am Horizont, warme Brise, die gleiche Quetscherei im Zelt wie gestern. Anscheinend gibt es hier eine Liegeordnung, denn als ich ins Zelt komme, liegen sie wie gestern. Ich neben Joey. Es ist so eng, dass ich seinen Körper ganz deutlich und warm neben mir spüre. Kann nicht schlafen, wird ich diese Reise überleben, so ganz ohne zu schlafen?

Das war das erste Kapitel. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob es jemandem gefallen hat. Normalerweise habe ich einen anderen Schreibstil. Und normalerweise schreibe ich Harry Potter FFs über Ron und Hermine. Aber ich stehe auch total auf das Pairing MaiXJoey!

**Macht's gut, reviewt doch, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur **


	2. Chapter 2

Also, den paar Leutchen, die mir gereviewt haben, möchte ganz ganz doll danken, weil ich mich total darüber gefreut habe. Und hier geht es auch weiter, tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Bitteschön...

**Die Reise geht weiter...**

Wie lange kann man ohne Schlaf überleben? Ich glaube, ich muss die neue Weltmeisterin sein. Nach tagelanger Fahrt sind wir endlich in Missouri. Wir kommen voran. Eigentlich sogar recht schnell. Ich bin seit Tagen nicht mehr gefahren. Die Jungs wechseln sich immer ab und ich darf auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzen. Keiner macht mir diesen Platz streitig. Obwohl ich immer die Gelegenheit zum Schlafen habe, kann ich es einfach nicht, wenn ich Joeys Blick in meinem Nacken spüre, wenn er neben mir sitzt oder gar neben mir liegt. Es geht einfach nicht...

Unsere Reise wird von Musik begleitet. Natürlich, denn ohne Musik kann ich nicht leben. Jetzt gerade _Oasis – Stop Crying Your Heart Out. _Die "Schmachtlieder" - Kassette ist drin. Ich hab sie reingeschoben. Mir war so danach. Und so gar nicht nach was Fröhlichem. Es ist die ganze Zeit so warm, dass ich ewig kein T-Shirt mehr anhatte. Das geht einfach nicht, da schmilzt man.

Wie Tea es in ihrer zugeknöpften Bluse aushält ist mir ein Rätsel. Natürlich weiß ich, wie sie mich die ganze Zeit ansieht. Neidisch, weil sie ihr T-Shirt auch nur zu gern ausziehen würde, aber verärgert, weil sie mich für zu unbedeckt hält. Die muss grad reden...

Auch die Jungs haben alle ihre T-Shirts an. Doch jetzt – heute – ganz plötzlich – zieht Joey auf dem Rücksitz sein T-Shirt aus. Er hält es wohl auch nicht mehr aus. Und mein Herz kann nicht anders, als stehen zu bleiben. Ich gucke ihn im Rückspiegel an, fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten lang und dann – Mist – sieht er mich glotzen.

So schnell ich kann drehe ich den Kopf aus dem Fenster und versuche nicht an den Anblick zu denken. Als ich wieder einen Blick riskiere grinst er total zufrieden. Hat seine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und guckt aus dem Fenster. Ich seufze leise und fang dann noch leiser an zu singen. _Lenny Kravitz – Again._ Ein schönes Lied…

Ich merke, dass mich plötzlich alle, bis auf Tristan, der fährt, angucken.

Joey: Mai, du singst.

Ich : Ach nee…

Joey : Ich hab dich noch nie singen hören.

Ich: Ist wohl besser so...

Joey:Warum? Hört sich doch schön an...

Toll, ich wird knallrot.

Ich: Quatsch...

Er: Doch, echt...

Er ist nett zu mir. Total nett. Und ich finde, ich hab mich irgendwie zickig angehört. Mist. Ich will schlafen. Und Wahnsinn, es klappt, ich schlafe ein.

Nächster Tag, früher Morgen, alle sehen frisch aus, außer Joey. Er ist Langschläfer. Die anderen haben ihn aus dem Bett getrieben. Ich bin Kurzschläfer, aber ich hätte ihn nicht geweckt. Für ihn würde ich auch lange liegen bleiben. Ich könnte ihn dann ja einfach die ganze Zeit anstarren. Wäre doch nichts Schlimmes dran... Aber jetzt sind wir ja alle wach und es geht weiter. Raststätte, jippie, widerlicher Kaffee! Doch Halt, diese Raststätte ist besser. Es gibt Schokolade in Massen und leckere Brötchen und etliche tolle Sachen. Ich decke mich mit Süßkram ein und nach einem ausnahmsweise leckeren Frühstück geht es im Bus weiter nach Kansas. Die Reise ist noch lang.

Als ich klein war wollte ich immer nach Amerika. In die USA. Und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich gucke mich oft um. Es ist komisch, tatsächlich in den USA zu sein. Aber es ist ein cooles Gefühl. Und irgendwie freue ich mich gerade riesig, dass Joey dabei ist. Er ist nämlich der Einzige, der mir die Reise angenehmer macht. Die anderen haben irgendwie die ganze Zeit Spaß satt. Lachen und albern herum. Sonnenstich? Na ja, egal, ich bestimme die Musik, also ist alles wunderbar.

_Seeed – Schwinger._ Tea guckt angewidert, Tristan und Yugi überrascht und Joey freut sich. Er fängt an mit zu singen. Ich muss einfach lachen.

Joey: Du lachst!

Ich: (lache noch mehr) Tut mir Leid, geht nicht anders.

Joey: Freut mich. Hast lange nicht mehr gelacht.

Ich weiß, dass er Recht hat. Habe ewig nicht gelacht. Es tut mir gut. Ich sollte mehr Spaß haben. Ich bin auf dem Weg durch die USA! Hey, Baby, Amerika! Und ich fahre nach Kalifornien. Wow!

Aber irgendwas fehlt. Irgendwie... bin ich nicht ganz glücklich. Irgendjemand fehlt.

Ja, ich brauche jemanden.

Es wird Abend. Die Sonne glüht rot und ist nur noch halb am Horizont zu sehen. Ein Stück Lila ist auch am Himmel. Wir bleiben stehen, Tea muss pinkeln. Bei der Gelegenheit gehe ich auch mal.

Tristan: Typisch Mädchen, müssen immer zu zweit gehen.

Ich: (ziemlich unfreundlich) Klappe.

Keiner sagt mehr was. Ich und Tea gehen zu den Klos. Lecker, Raststättenklo, bah. Ich mache schnell. Beim Händewaschen stehen Tea und ich nebeneinander und sehen uns im großen Spiegel an.

Tea: Mai...

Oh Gott, _Smalltalk..._

Ich: Ja?

Sie: Sag mal, hast du den Eindruck, Yugi steht auf mich?

Ich: Das sieht doch ein Blinder.

Ist sie jetzt zufrieden?

Sie: Meinst du wirklich?

Ich: Jaaa, ganz sicher...

Sie: Gut, weil ich... mag ihn auch, weißt du?

Ja, weiß ich.

Ich: Oh, wirklich?

Sie: (kichernd) Ja, schon sehr lange.

Ich will es nicht wissen. Ich gehe einfach,

Ich: Komm, wir gehen zurück zum Bus.

Sie folgt mir, wir gehen schweigend nebeneinander her. Zurück zum Bus. Merken: Nie wieder alleine mit Tea aufs Klo gehen.

Halt – sie hält mich noch mal - außer Hörweite der anderen - fest.

Ich: Was denn?

Sie: Ich will, dass du dein T-Shirt anziehst.

Ich: Es ist bestialisch warm.

Sie: Mach es einfach.

Ich: Warum sollte ich?

Sie: Ich will nicht, dass Yugi dich so anguckt.

Ich: Sag _ihm_ das und nicht _mir_.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe, setze mich wieder in den Bus. Sie guckt mordlustig, als sie kommt.

Sie: Ich sitze vorne.

Ich: (gucke empört) Nein! Wieso?

Sie: Yugi fährt.

Yugi guckt überrascht, fasst sich aber schnell und nickt. Er nimmt die Schlüssel und setzt sich ans Steuer. Tea zieht mich praktisch aus dem Wagen und setzt sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Missmutig gehe ich um den Bus rum und finde einen leeren Platz auf der Rückbank vor: Neben Joey. Joey sitzt in der Mitte, Tristan zu seiner Linken und ich nun also zu seiner Rechten. Ich spüre seinen Oberschenkel an meinem und sofort wird mir noch wärmer. Dann lächelt er ein Sonnenbrillenlächeln und die Fahrt geht weiter. Richtung: Colorado. Ich glaube morgen sind wir da. Komischerweise kann ich schon wieder schlafen. Hier hinten ist es sehr bequem. Sicher und bequem... Tea hat die Musik ausgemacht – dumme Kuh. Aber egal... Ich schlafe ein...

Als ich aufwache ist es dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Und es ist auch gar nicht mehr warm. Ich merke, dass mir eigentlich sogar kalt ist. Mist, ich war nicht so schlau wie Joey, mir eine Strickjacke überzuziehen. Jetzt merke ich auf ein mal, dass mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegt. Oh Gott, ich habe auf seiner Schulter geschlafen – verdammt bequeme Schultern hat er... Es ist still und nur das regelmäßige Atmen der Schlafenden und das Motorengeräusch sind zu hören. Yugi fährt vorsichtig, das ist gut. Er guckt auf die Straße, hat nicht gemerkt, dass ich wach bin. Ich will in Joey Gesicht gucken, richte meinen kopf etwas auf und sehe, dass er mich anguckt. Er schläft gar nicht! Erschrocken nehme ich den Kopf von seiner Schulter und lehne mich in den Sitz zurück.

Er: (flüstert) Kannst ruhig so liegen bleiben.

Ich: Nee, schon okay...

Er: Aber du hast doch so gut geschlafen.

Ich: (werde rot, warum auch immer) Jetzt bin ich aber wach.

Er: (etwa enttäuscht ?) Na gut…

Mein Herz schlägt so doll... Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf wieder da hingelegt.

Yugi merkt, dass wir wach sind.

Yugi: (leise) Hey, ihr seid ja wach.

Joey: Yep.

Yugi: Okay, dann halte ich an der nächsten Raststätte mal an, ja?

Ich hab Hunger und muss mal aufs Klo. Ich wollte euch nur

nicht so schlafend alleine im Bus lassen...

Joey: Kein Problem, Alter.

Da hält Yugi an.

Yugi: Bis gleich dann. Soll ich euch was mitbringen?

Ich: Schokolade.

Yugi: Okay.

Ich danke ihm und lächle, dann geht er.

Joey: Du isst viel Schokolade im Moment.

Ich: Ja.

Joey: Hast du deine Tage oder was?

Ich: (ganz rot) Schokolade macht glücklich...

Joey: Ja, stimmt... Und... das brauchst du im Moment?

Ich: Ja.

Er schweigt einen Moment.

Dann: Warum?

Ich: Darum.

Er: Bitte, sag's mir.

Ich seufze, bin den Tränen nahe.

Ich: Bin nicht richtig glücklich im Moment.

Joey guckt, als sei sein Herz gebrochen.

Joey: Warum nicht?

Ich: Mir fehlt was...

Warum bin ich so ehrlich? Warum nur? Ich muss ihm doch nicht gleich meine ganze Geschichte auftischen? Aber ich kann nicht anders...

Ich: Oder mir fehlt Jemand...

Er guckt mich an. Ich gucke ihn an. Er legt seine Hand auf meinen Oberarm und sein Gesicht kommt meinem näher. Dann stoppt er.

Joey: Du frierst ja.

Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen. DRECKS Gänsehaut!

Joey zieht seine Jacke aus und legt sie mir um.

Er: Die kannst du anziehen, mir ist nicht kalt.

Ihm scheint wirklich nicht kalt zu sein, also ziehe ich die Jacke an. Schön, jetzt ist mir warm. Er ist so fürsorglich. Aber das, was der vorher tun wollte, hätte mich tausendmal besser geheizt, als die Jacke.

Ich: Joey, ich...

Er: Ja?

Irgendwas Hoffnungsvolles liegt in seiner Stimme.

Ich: Du weißt, was mir fehlt, oder?

Er guckt mich ernst an. Er sieht fabelhaft aus. Bitte, bitte, bitte, küss mich jetzt!

Er legt seine Hand jetzt auf meinen Oberschenkel, lehnt sich über mich und drückt mich mit seinen Lippen in den Sitz. Es ist ein tolles Gefühl, es ist das Beste! Das beste Gefühl der Welt.

In meinem Kopf höre ich _Vast - Flames._ Schön...

Tea und Tristan schlafen, sie wissen nicht, dass wir gerade neben ihnen auf dem Rücksitz herumknutschen. Yugi braucht - warum auch immer – ziemlich lange und ich habe mittlerweile meinen Weg auf Joeys Schoß gefunden.

Er hält mich fest. Ich fühle mich sicher. Dann hören wir ein Geräusch, das Yugis Rückkehr ankündigt. Ich springe zurück auf meinen Platz und tue so, als sei nichts gewesen, genau wie Joey. Aber wie beide lächeln, können nicht anders und den Rest der Nacht schlafe ich mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

**Sooo, das war es mal wieder von meiner Seite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und wenn ihr wollt, dann reviewt doch! Würde mich sehr freuen. Also, macht's gut, Virsing, bald geht es weiter!**

**saule-pleureur **


	3. Chapter 3

**Und immer weiter...**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, stehen wir. Der Bus parkt an einer Raststätte, die Autos zischen an uns vorbei, aber ich höre Vögel zwitschern. Es sitzt niemand am Steuer und auch der Beifahrersitz ist frei. Tea und Yugi sind weg. Tristan schnorchelt immer noch in seinem Sitz zu Joeys Linken. Und Joey? Er schläft, mein Kopf immer noch auf seiner Schulter. Schön...

Durchs Fenster sehe ich jetzt Yugi auf den Bus zukommen, dampfende Kaffeebecher von der Tanke in den Händen. Und hinter ihm her trottet Tea, eine Schachtel in der Hand, die verdächtig danach aussieht, als seien Donuts ihr Inhalt. Wow, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben macht Teas Anblick mich glücklich...

Ich hebe den Kopf und Joey wacht auf, als hätte er die Donuts schon gerochen.

Er: Morgen allerseits! Mann, hab ich vielleicht beschissen

geschlafen...

Ein besseres Kompliment hätte er mir ja wirklich nicht machen können... Vollidiot!

Er: Aber das war's wert... (und er zwinkert mir zu.)

Na gut, vielleicht ist er doch nicht so ein Vollidiot...

Yugi: Wir haben Kaffee und Donuts geholt, bedient euch.

Und das lassen wir uns nicht zweimal sagen. Wir unterhalten uns alle richtig gut und essen genüsslich die Donuts, wobei wir Tristan mit gutem Gewissen weiterschlafen lassen. Wer hätte das gedacht... Mit diesen Babys kann man ja doch reden... Plötzlich merke ich, dass ich dringend pinkeln muss. Also öffne ich die Bustür.

Ich: Ich gehe mal pinkeln.

Joey: Ich komme mit.

Verwundert steige ich aus und gehe in Richtung des großen blauen Toilettenschildes. Joey geht dicht hinter mir. Ob die anderen was merken?

Kaum sind wir um die Ecke gebogen und außer Sichtweite der anderen, da nimmt Joey meine Hand und dreht mich zu ihm.

Er: Guten Morgen, Mai.

Ich: Morgen, Joey.

Und er zieht mich in seine Arme und legt seine Hände auf meinen Hintern. Wir küssen uns eine ganze Weile. Wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe. Schon so lange. Es tut gut, ihn mit auf der Reise zu haben.

Langsam löse ich mich jetzt von ihm.

Ich: Tut mir Leid, ich muss total dringend.

Meine Blase bringt mich noch um.

Er: Okay, dann bis gleich.

Ich: Ja.

Ich gehe durch die Tür, die als Damentoilette gekennzeichnet ist und er durch die andere.

Im Klo hängen riesige Spiegel. Ich gucke mich an und sehe ein fremdes Bild. Eine lächelnde, hübsche Frau guckt mich an. So kenne ich mich noch gar nicht, aber es gefällt mir besser als die schmollende Tussi aus dem Rückspiegel. Beim Händewaschen streiche ich mir noch mal das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und glätte meine Jeans. Sie sind total ausgewaschen und auch mein grünes Seeed-T-Shirt ist leicht verblasst. Aber ich liebe diese Klamotten, also ist es egal.

Ich komme aus dem Klo und Joey steht schon da und wartet.

Joey: Dass ihr Weiber immer so lange braucht...

Ich: Ach, Klappe...

Er: Du lächelst ja.

Ich: Stimmt nicht...

Er: Wie ein Honigkuchenpferd!

Ich: Und du darfst raten, woran das liegt...

Er zieht seine Sonnenbrille an und schaut in die Ferne.

Er: Ich glaube, ich kann es mir denken.

Ich: Holen wir uns noch ein Eis?

Er: Gesundes Frühstück?

Ich: Und wie!

Wir grinsen uns an und betreten Hand in Hand den kleinen Supermarkt. Wie ein kleines Kind freue ich mich über den ganzen unnützen Schnickschnack, den es hier gibt und wir kaufen uns jeder ein riesiges Schokoladeneis. Dann verlassen wir den Laden wieder und er küsst mich, bevor er meine Hand loslässt um wieder zum Bus zu gehen. Ein bisschen traurig über diesen Verlust trotte ich hinter ihm her zum Bus. Wir setzen uns freiwillig auf den Rücksitz und beiläufig legt er seinen Arm um mich. Also weiter! Auf nach Colorado!

Ich ziehe auch meine Sonnenbrille an und wir spielen ultracool. Als wären wir Rockstars, die durch die Gegend chauffiert würden. Es macht Spaß. Mit Joey macht alles Spaß. Tristan fährt, die Kassette dudelt Juliette Lewis & The Licks, _You're Speaking My Language._

Yugi vom Beifahrersitz: Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend mal was

machen? Wir sind ewig nicht mehr ausgegangen oder

haben was unternommen.

Joey: Ich find die Idee super, Alter! Lass uns in irgendeinen

Laden gehen, wo es Rodeo-Reiten gibt. So was gibt's

doch in Amerika!

Tea: Oh ja! Das wollte ich auch schon immer mal machen!

Also, beschlossene Sachen, heute Abend gehen wir aus. Es stimmt, wir haben ewig nichts mehr gemacht, außer Busfahren...

Abends haben wir einen Laden gefunden. Es gibt Rodeo-Reiten, yeeha! Und auch sonst alles, was das Herz begehrt. Bevor wir reingehen, gucke ich noch schnell in meinen Rucksack. Ich habe nichts besonders Schickes mitgenommen. Aber ich finde einen schwarzen Minirock und ein weißes System Of A Down-Shirt. Lumpig wie wir sind, gehen wir also in den Schuppen. Es läuft Country-Musik, grausam. Aber ist schon okay, ich bin ja mit Joey ja.

Die Bar sieht aus, wie im Film: Eine reihe von bierbäuchigen Truckern im weißen Rippunterhemd, denen die Kimme eindeutig zu weit rausguckt, sitzt auf ihren Barhockern und säuft das Bier weg. Ein paar Kellnerinnen laufen mit Bierkrügen durch die Gegend und müssen sich von widerlichen Bikern begrabschen lassen. Sie tun mir Leid, ich kenn das.

Tristan geht voraus um Bier zu holen, Yugi und Tea suchen einen Tisch. Joey geht dank dem Gedränge dicht an mich gedrängt hinter mir her und wir folgen Tristan, da wir wissen, dass er kein Bier bekommen wird, das er zu jung ist und das sieht man ihm an.

Zu unserer Überraschung scheint der Barmann das nicht so ernst zu sehen, denn Tristan steht an der Bar mit fünf Bierkrügen in der Hand, die bedrohlich danach aussehen runterzufallen. Schnell läuft Joey hin und nimmt ihm drei Krüge ab.

Ich: Geht schon vor, ich will noch aufs Klo.

Joey: Schon wieder?

Ich: Was heißt hier schon wieder, ich war heute morgen das

letzte Mal!

Er: Ja, ist ja schon gut.

Ich: Bis gleich.

Und sie drängen sich an mir vorbei zu unserem Tisch. Das Klo ist am anderen Ende, ich drängle mich also durch.

Als ich wieder aus dem Klo komme, steht ein Typ vor mir. Er ist sehr groß, hat einen Ziegenbart und trägt schwarze Lederklamotten.

Typ: Hey, honey, what are you doing in this area at this time

of day?

Was für ne billige Anmache…

Ich: I'm trying to get back to my boyfriend, who is sitting

Right over there.

Typ: Nice try...

Dann kommt er auf mich zu und drückt mich gegen die Wand. In diesem Schlägerschuppen scheint keiner zu bemerken, dass ich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten stecke.

Ich: Leave me!

Typ: Come on, baby, admit it. You want it too.

Ich versuche mich zu wehren, doch er hält meine Hände fest und lässt seine freie Hand unter meinen Roch streifen. Keiner hört mich, obwohl ich panisch um Hilfe rufe. Was ist los mit den Leuten, bin ich unsichtbar? Oder sind die alle taub? Vor Entsetzen schließe ich die Augen, als er seine Hose aufknöpfen will.

**Danke fürs Lesen, es geht bald weiter!**

saule-pleureur 


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiter, weiter und weiter...**

Ich versuche mich zu wehren, doch er hält meine Hände fest und lässt seine freie Hand unter meinen Roch streifen. Keiner hört mich, obwohl ich panisch um Hilfe rufe. Was ist los mit den Leuten, bin ich unsichtbar? Oder sind die alle taub? Vor Entsetzen schließe ich die Augen, als er seine Hose aufknöpfen will.

Wutentbrannt reißt Joey ihn von mir runter. Als ich die Augen öffne, liegt der Typ mit blutender Nase auf dem Boden und Joeys Knie rammt sich immer wieder in seinen Magen. Irgendwann lässt Joey von ihm ab und greift wütend nach meiner Hand.

Er: Dieses Arschloch! Dieser Wichser, was fällt dem ein!?

Er zieht mich hinter ihm her, raus aus dem Laden. Ich weine leise. Draußen umarmt er mich.

Er: Alles in Ordnung?

Dann wischt er meine Tränen weg.

Ich: Weiß nicht...

In seinen Augen sehe ich sein Herz brechen, als er mich so sieht. So verletzt. Ich liebe dich, Joey.

Ich: Joey, ich muss dir was sagen.

Er: Sag's ruhig...

Ich: Danke. Für alles.

Er: Gerngeschehen.

Wir stehen noch eine Weile so da, er hält mich, es tut gut. Dann gehen wir zum Bus zurück, um da auf die anderen zu warten. Wir legen uns auf den Rücksitz, nebeneinander, er legt den Arm um mich. Ich versuche zu schlafen, aber es geht nicht. Ich drehe mich zu Joey um und auch seine Augen sind offen. Ich küsse ihn und lege seine Hand auf meine Hüfte.

Er: Willst du...?

Ich nicke. Ich bin mir ganz sicher.

Er: Hier im Auto?

Ich nicke wieder. Kein Zweifel, dass er jetzt rot wird, auch wenn ich das natürlich nicht genau sehen kann.

Er legt sich auf mich und ich ziehe sein T-Shirt aus. Er sieht gut aus. Dann zieht er meins aus und ich merke wie er beim Anblick meines BHs noch verlegener wird.

Es ist nicht mein erstes Mal. Das hatte ich mit 15. Viel zu früh, es war schrecklich. Der Kerl hat danach sofort mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er war damals 20. Das nächste Mal war mit 19 und das war auch nicht besser.

Aber das hier, das war besser. Besser als alles andere, was ich je erlebt hab. Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt. Es war Joeys erstes Mal, das weiß ich, auch wenn er es ungern zugibt.

Wir ziehen und wieder an, bevor die anderen kommen. Dann schlafen wir ein.

Ich träume von dem Kerl und plötzlich setze ich mich schweißgebadet auf. Joeys Hand rutscht von meiner Hüfte. Er sabbert ein bisschen im Schlaf. Das finde ich niedlich. Ich erschrecke bei dem Gedanken, dass ich etwas niedlich finde. Ich finde nichts niedlich. Ich stehe nicht auf kleine Welpen oder andere Tierbabys. Ich stehe auch nicht auf kitschige Grußkarten oder so. Aber ich stehe nun mal auf Joey. Er ist heiß.

Jetzt kommt die Erinnerung an meinen Traum zurück und mir wird schlecht. Was für ein widerlicher Typ. Ich gucke auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett und sie zeigt mir, dass es 3:40 Uhr morgens ist. Die anderen sind auch zurück. Tristan hat den Fahrersitz zurückgeklappt und schläft mit offenem Mund. Tea schläft im Kofferraum und - hey - Yugi liegt neben ihr.

Ob die anderen was gemerkt haben? Haben sie meine Fast-Vergewaltigung mitbekommen? Haben sie gemerkt, was zwischen Joey und mir passiert ist? Und wenn schon. Es darf ruhig jeder wissen, dass ich mit Joey geschlafen habe. Denn es soll nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

Ich lege mich wieder hin. Mir ist ein bisschen kalt. Ich nehme Joeys Arm und lege ihn um mich. Das wärmt. Und es bewahrt mich vor weiteren bösen Träumen.

**So vielen Dank mal wieder. Hat was länger gedauert, aber jetzt geht es weiter.**

**saule-pleureur**


	5. Chapter 5

**Höher, schneller und weiter...**

Ich lege mich wieder hin. Mir ist ein bisschen kalt. Ich nehme Joeys Arm und lege ihn um mich. Das wärmt. Und es bewahrt mich vor weiteren bösen Träumen.

Am nächsten Morgen liege ich alleine im Bus. Der Himmel draußen ist grau und bewölkt. Trotzdem ist es affenheiß und schwül. Ich setze mich auf und sehe aus dem Fenster. Ich sehe, dass wir nicht mehr vor dem Schuppen von letzter Nacht stehen. Wir müssen schon weitergefahren sein. Ich hab wohl sehr fest geschlafen. Der Bus steht an einer Tankstelle. Dann sehe ich Tea den kleinen Laden verlassen. Sie hat eine Tüte Gummibärchen in der Hand und mein Magen meldet sich zu Wort. Danach kommt Yugi mit fünf Kaffeebechern und einer Tüte Donuts zur Tür hinaus. Und mein Magen macht einen Salto. Perfektes Timing, Yugi! Joey und Tristan verlassen als letzte den Laden. Beide tragen kein T-Shirt, trotzdem klebt mein Blick nur an Joey. Er hat seine Sonnenbrille auf und seine langen Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Jeans sitzt tief und man kann seine Boxershorts sehen. In der Hand hat er eine Tüte Chips und ein Eis. Ich hätte auch gerne ein Eis... Joeys Anblick macht die Hitze nicht erträglicher.

Endlich steigen alle in den Bus ein.

Yugi: Morgen Mai.

Ich: Morgen.

Joey: Ausgeschlafen?

Er setzt sich dicht neben mich und ich kann ihn riechen. Er riecht gut...

Er: Ich hab dir ein Eis mitgebracht.

Er muss Hellseher sein. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären.

Ich: Danke. Das ist jetzt genau das Richtige.

Er: Ich dachte mir schon, dass du ein bisschen...

Abkühlung brauchst.

Dann zwinkert er. Er ist echt albern. Aber witzig. Und süß. Genüsslich lecke ich an meinem Eis. Er beobachtet mich. Ich merke, dass er meinen Mund beobachtet. Ich weiß, dass ich sexy Eis essen kann, wenn ich will. Also mache ich daraus eine riesige Show, ohne, dass die anderen was mitbekommen. Joey neigt seinen Kopf und flüstert in mein Ohr.

Er: Lass das, du machst mich an.

Ich: Du musst ja nicht hingucken.

Er: Mai, komm schon, geh mit mir aufs Klo.

Ich: Blöde Anmache. Später vielleicht.

Er dreht sich weg. Ich muss grinsen, weil ich glücklich bin. Er sieht angespannt aus. Heute fährt Tristan, weil niemand anderes fahren will. Yugi sitzt mit Joey und mir hinten, Tea vorne. Allerdings hätten wir auch alle nach hinten gepasst, so wenig Platz wie Joey und ich zusammen einnehmen. Ich glaube, alle haben die Spannung zwischen uns mittlerweile bemerkt. Es hat allerdings noch keiner was gesagt. Tristan hat aufgehört mich ständig anzuglotzen.

Unbemerkt lege ich meine Hand auf Joeys Knie. Dann lasse ich sie langsam nach oben wandern und merke, wie Joey erschaudert.

Er: Mai, hör auf!

Er redet leise, damit keiner was mitbekommt. Das Autoradio läuft.

Ich: Ach, warum denn?

Er: Hör auf, bevor sich da... was regt.

Ich: (lachend) Oh, okay. Und was, wenn?

Er: Dann muss ich dich hier und jetzt sofort...

du weißt schon was ich meine...

Ich: Ja, ich denke, das weiß ich.

Ich nehme meine Hand weg und schaue lächelnd aus dem Fenster. Dann ziehe ich meine Sonnenbrille an. Wir sind schon kurz vor Utah. Es kommt mir vor, als würde die Fahrt rasendschnell vergehen. Wir haben schon viele meiner mitgebrachten Kassetten gehört. Aber ich habe immer noch welche. Jetzt hören wir gerade Placebo, _Bigmouth Strikes Again._ Und zwar volle Lautstärke. Ich fahre darauf ab und singe laut mit. Der graue Himmel von morgens hat sich in strahlenden Sonnenschein verwandelt. Ganz zu meinem Leidwesen. Ich hol die Sonnencreme raus und fange an mich einzucremen. Dann ziehe ich mein T-Shirt aus und sitze wieder im Bikini da. Es ist einfach zu warm. Joey cremt mir den Rücken ein. Damit lässt er sich viel Zeit. Er macht das wirklich gut.

Abends halten wir. Wir bauen mal wieder das Zelt auf. Tea beschließt im Bus zu schlafen, weil sie Angst vor Bären hat. Die wären doch so häufig in den USA. Dann überredet sie Yugi, es ihr gleich zu tun. Und diese Nacht schnappen sich die beiden die Rückbank. Besser gesagt, Yugi legt sich auf die Rückbank und Tea legt sich dreist daneben. Wenn die wüssten, was nachts noch auf dieser Rückbank passiert ist. Bestimmt würden sie dann wieder im Kofferraum pennen. Ob Tristan sich wohl überflüssig fühlt? Mit zwei Liebespärchen unterwegs und der einzige ohne Flamme zu sein ist ätzend. Ich kenn das. Jedenfalls legt er sich einfach ins Zelt. In die Mitte. Spitzenidee.

Joey nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich mit sich in Richtung Toilettenhäuschen. Ein Trucker beglotzt mich aus seinem LKW heraus. Aber es ist mir egal, weil Joey seinen Arm um meine Taille gelegt hat. Außer Sichtweite des Busses drückt er mich sofort gegen die Wand. Er küsst meinen Hals herunter und ich kralle mich in seinen Haaren fest. Dann zieht er mich mit sich aufs Damenklo. Es ist niemand anderes da und wir verschwinden in der Kabine. Das ist nicht besonders romantisch. Aber trotzdem ist es gut. Nein, besser als gut. Schwer atmend drückt Joey mich gegen die Wand als wir fertig sind.

Er: Ich liebe dich, Mai.

Ich drücke ihn weg und laufe raus. Ich gehe auf den Bus zu und setze mich auf den Fahrersitz.

Tea: Hey, was soll denn das! Steig wieder aus!

Sie sitzt in Unterwäsche auf Yugi. Hat sie es also endlich geschafft. Ich will losfahren, aber Joey stellt sich vor den Bus. Er sieht verletzt aus. Schnell drücke ich das Knöpfchen runter, sodass er nicht rein kann. Dann drehe ich den Sitz runter und lege mich hin. Eine Träne rollt meine Wange runter.

Tea: Mai, raus hier!

Ich: Lasst euch nicht stören.

Dann drehe ich mich um und ignoriere Joeys Klopfen an der Scheibe.

**Danke fürs Lesen!**

**saule-pleureur**


	6. Chapter 6

Weiter

**Weiter.**

_Dann drehe ich mich um und ignoriere Joeys Klopfen an der Scheibe._

Ich schlafe die ganze Nacht nicht. Und der Morgen kommt viel zu schnell. Tea wollte weitermachen, nachdem ich mich umgedreht hatte, aber Yugi war alles so peinlich, dass er ausgestiegen ist und sich ins Zelt gelegt hat. Dann hat Tea mich noch ein bisschen dafür angegiftet, aber ich habe nicht geantwortet. Sie hat dann auf dem Rücksitz alleine geschlafen. Ich setze mich auf und sehe entsetzt, dass Joey sich genau vor den Bus in seinen Schlafsack gelegt hat. Er schläft. Er wollte wohl verhindern, dass ich wegfahre. Idiot, ich hätte auch einfach rückwärts fahren können. Ich stehe auf, weil ich aufs Klo muss. Ich gehe und stehe in der Damentoilette. Es erinnert mich an ihn. Toll, wenn ein so schäbiger Ort dich an deine große Liebe erinnert. Nun ja, was soll's... Ich gehe zurück zum Bus und endlich sind Yugi und Tristan aufgestanden und haben das Zelt abgebaut. Jetzt weckt Tristan Joey.

Tristan: Hey Man, bist du besoffen oder was? Warum

pennst du denn mitten auf der Straße?

Er lacht sich über Joey kaputt. Der arme Joey...

Joey: Halt deine verdammte Fresse, Tristan.

Tristan verstummt und guckt Joey ärgerlich an. Dann geht er weg. Joey steht auf und packt seinen Schlafsack ein. Als er mich sieht, guckt er verletzt weg. Allerdings scheint er sich zu freuen, dass ich nicht weggefahren oder weggelaufen bin.

Ich: Ich fahre heute.

Keiner antwortet und ich setze mich ans Steuer. Joey setzt sich nach hinten, Tristan vorne neben mich. Yugi setzt sich zu Joeys einer, Tea zu seiner anderen Seite. Ich weiß, dass er es hasst, in der Mitte zu sitzen, aber er ignoriert es einfach. Wahrscheinlich ist er heute nicht streitlustig.

Ich schiebe meine Kassette rein. Und wir hören The Prodigy, _Smack My Bitch Up._ Das lässt mich fahren wie eine Irre. Doch es ist mir egal. Ich brauche das jetzt. Tea ist schon leicht grün im Gesicht. Joey wippt nur mit dem Kopf im Takt der Musik. Tristan starrt im Rückspiegel meine Brüste an und denkt ich merke es nicht. Ich finde ihn manchmal widerlich. Aber er ist hier ja auch der einzige, der _gar keinen_ Sex bekommt. Außer vielleicht mit sich selbst, aber ich hoffe, dass er dabei nicht an mich denkt.

Wie kann man nur so feige sein wie ich. Meine Gedanken drehen sich ununterbrochen um Joeys Worte. Ich liebe dich. Wie _kann_ er das _nach den paar Tagen_ sagen!? Er weiß doch gar nicht, was das bedeutet. Er kann so schnell nicht wissen, dass er mich _liebt_. So was braucht Zeit! Ich bin verwirrt und traurig, weil ich zu feige bin mich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen. Ich hatte nur eine ernste Beziehung und er hat mir immer beteuert, wie sehr er mich liebt. Dann hat er mich betrogen. Auch meine Eltern haben es immer gesagt. Dann hat mein Vater mich verprügelt und meine Mutter hat nichts unternommen. Alle Leute, die es mir gesagt haben, haben mich zutiefst verletzt. Ich will das nicht auch mit Joey erleben. Warum, warum musste er das sagen? Ich liebe ihn doch auch! Das ist gerade das Schlimme daran. Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Damit mache ich mich zu verletzlich.

Plötzlich werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Tristan: Mai!

Ich: Was!?

Tristan: Wir wollen eine Pause machen.

Ich: Dann macht doch eine!

Joey: Mai, halt an.

Ich: Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll!

Joey: Mai, halt bitte an!

Er ist wütend. Und verletzt, das kann ich hören. Ich mache eine Vollbremsung mitten auf der Straße, steige aus und gehe weg vom Wagen. Wir sind mitten in der Pampa, hier ist nichts außer ödes Grasland um uns rum und die Sonne knallt mir auf den Kopf. Ich binde meine langen Locken hoch in einen Pferdeschwanz und drücke mir die Sonnenbrille höher auf die Nase. Dann steigt Joey aus und kommt hinter mir her.

Joey: Mai, red bitte mit mir! Was hab ich denn falsch

gemacht!?

Ich: Nichts.

Ich werde kleinlaut und muss plötzlich weinen. Ich schluchze und die Tränen fließen meine Wangen hinunter.

Joey: Mai, bitte, ich ertrag es nicht, dich so zu sehn.

Ich: Warum musstest du das sagen!?

Joey: Was meinst du?

Ich: Dass du mich liebst! Warum hast du das

gesagt!?

Joey: Weil es nun mal so ist!

Ich: Lüg mich nicht an!

Joey: Mai, ich liebe dich.

Ich: SEI STILL!

Er kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich drehe ihm den Rücken zu. Die anderen sind zum Glück zu weit weg um uns zu verstehen.

Joey: Mai, ich liebe dich.

Ich: Sei doch still...

Joey: Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein.

Ich: Du meinst es nicht so.

Joey: Ich meine alles so. Ich will Kinder mit dir.

Ich: Du lügst.

Joey: Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir

verbringen, alles mit dir durchstehen.

Mir war noch nie jemand so wichtig wie du.

Er kommt noch näher. Und meine Schluchzer werden heftiger. Er legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Langsam geht die Sonne unter und der Himmel wir rosa und orange.

Ich: Woher willst du wissen, was du in ein paar

Jahren fühlst? Woher weiß ich, dass du mich

nicht auch verlässt? Du hast doch keine

Ahnung, was du da sagst! Ich will nicht wieder

verletzt werden.

Joey: Wer hat dich so kaputtgemacht, Mai? Wieso

hast du solche Angst, dich mir zu öffnen?

Wieso vertraust du mir nicht?

Ich: Ich bin immer nur verletzt worden. Von allen

werde ich auf mein Äußeres reduziert, immer

bin ich die Dumme, die verprügelt, ignoriert

oder betrogen wird! WIESO IST DAS SO!?

Wieso hab ich das verdient?

Er dreht mich um und hält mich in der stärksten und emotionalsten Umarmung, die ich je gespürt habe. Ich weine gegen seine Brust und durchnässe sein T-Shirt. Er streichelt sanft mein Haar und flüstert auf mich ein.

Joey: Du hast absolut nichts davon verdient, Mai.

Du solltest von der Welt auf Händen getragen

werden, du verdienst mehr Liebe als irgendwer

sonst.

Ich: Nein, du verdienst mehr.

Joey: Werd jetzt nicht kitschig.

Ich: Du bist zu gut für mich, Joey.

Er: Das bin ich nicht. Hör auf, dich ständig selbst

abzuwerten.

Ich: Aber...

Er: Sssh... Ich liebe dich, Mai.

Für eine Weile ist es still. Ich sammle all meinen Mut.

Ich: Woher weiß ich, dass du es ernst meinst?

Er: Dazu musst du mir nur vertrauen.

Ich schaue ihm tief in die Augen. Wie kann man ihm _nicht_ trauen? Das ist unmöglich. Ich seufze tief.

Ich: Ich liebe dich auch, Joey.

Er grinst. So breit wie ich es noch nie gesehen hab. Dann lacht er laut los, umschlingt mit seinen Armen meine Hüfte und hebt mich hoch, dreht sich mit mir in Kreis und lässt mich wieder runter. Auch ich muss lächeln. Jetzt, da es raus ist, fühlt es sich richtig an. Und so gar nicht gefährlich.

Joey: Wie wollen wir das erste Kind nennen? Ich

hoffe, dass wir zuerst ein Mädchen kriegen.

Und dann noch zwei Jungs. Zwillinge wären

toll. Und dann vielleicht noch ein Mädchen.

Ich muss kichern und küsse ihn zärtlich. Jetzt haben wohl alle mitbekommen, dass da was zwischen uns ist.

Joey: Wann wollen wir heiraten? Möchtest du in

Einem Haus oder einer gemütlichen Wohnung

Mit Balkon wohnen? Das Haus hätte einen

Garten und der Hund hätte Platz zum spielen.

Ich: Ich mag keine Hunde...

Joey: Na dann die Katze. Oder die Hasen. Oh, oder

wir bauen einen Sandkasten in den Garten!

Ich: Das hört sich alles toll an, Schatz.

Er ist so süß. Unglaublich. Er grinst und legt den Arm um mich und auf dem Weg zurück zum Bus plant er noch weiter unsere Zukunft.

**Danke fürs Lesen!**

**saule-pleureur**


End file.
